


koi fish and fairy lights

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: daichi knew he wanted to spend his life with koushi, and he couldn't wait to do so.





	koi fish and fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** hello !! I really love your DaiSuga work, so could I request a fluffy, sweet, silly DaiSuga proposal? also, could there be a snippet of their wedding with the Karasuno team invited?? //im sorry im just d e s p e r a t e for daisuga proposal fics// thankiu ^  
> 
> 
> this is literally the fluffiest thing i have ever written im sure of it its so sweet that i had to fcking stop and tab away for a second to compose myself. these two are literally so in love i cant fucking believe it. i hope you enjoy!! 

Daichi was nervous. He had been planning this date for weeks, of course, as far as Koushi knew, he had only planned it a few days ago.

When the former captain told Asahi and Nishinoya that he was planning to propose to Koushi, the pair were ecstatic. Noya immediately started rambling off ideas for the date, each one just as wild as the one before.

_“Take him to an amusement park!”_

_“I dunno, amusement parks are loud and there’d be a lot of people…”_

_“Rock climbing then!”_

_“Oh my God, no, one of us would definitely fall, most likely me.”_

_“Hmm...bungee jumping?”_

_“Noya!” Daichi had cried, exasperated._

_“Why don’t you just take him to that park he really likes? The one with the koi pond and all the fairy lights surrounding it?” Asahi finally suggested. Daichi smiled and nodded._

_“Sounds perfect.”_

So now, a few weeks later, Daichi was standing in the kitchen, making food for his and Koushi’s date that night while he waited for Koushi to come home from work. Daichi glanced over at the time on the microwave, reading that it was 4:30, which meant Koushi should be home any minute now. A few months ago, Koushi had been hired on at a local high school to replace a teacher that was retiring. The year started the month before which meant Koushi was frequently bringing home papers to grade and Daichi couldn’t help but hope that Koushi didn’t have any papers to grade tonight.

Approximately four minutes later, Daichi could hear the front door open and shut followed by the sounds of shuffling. A few moments later, Koushi padded into the kitchen, looking tired but relieved to be home. Daichi glanced back at Koushi as he sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing his cheek with a soft little sigh.

“Long day?” 

Koushi nodded and scrubbed his eyes, “yeah, the kids were quite the handful today…” he told his boyfriend, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair.

“It’s because it’s Friday,” Daichi hummed, putting together the last of the food before putting it into the cooler. “Do you have anything to grade this weekend?”

Koushi shook his head, “no, I pushed the test they were going to take today until Monday, they still needed more reviewing on the material so…” he explained, leaning back against the back of the chair. Since Koushi had just gotten hired, he ended up teaching the lower levels of classes, which meant more rambunctious kids and a more exhausted Koushi. 

Daichi paused, “are you still up for our date tonight?” He asked, suddenly nervous that his boyfriend was too tired to go out and wanted to stay in instead. 

“Yeah, of course, let me just go and freshen up,” he told Daichi, standing up and slipping out. 

Once Koushi left the room, Daichi bent down and opened up the floor cabinets. Reaching inside, he pulled the ring box he hidden in his crockpot, knowing Koushi would never look there. When he heard footsteps padding towards the kitchen again, Daichi quickly shoved the ring box into his pocket and smiled at his soon-to-be-fiancé. 

“You look beautiful,” Daichi breathed, taking in the sight of Koushi who’s standing in the doorway. Koushi’s face flushed and he looked away abashedly, earning a little laugh from Daichi. “You always get so flustered whenever I compliment you,” he observed, smirking just a little bit.

Koushi turned and looked at him before walking over to him and kissing him firmly on the lips. “Sawamura Daichi, you’re a giant sap, you know that, right?” He asked once he had pulled away.

Daichi only grinned dopely and nuzzled up against Koushi’s neck, curling his hands around Koushi’s waist, “what can I say? I’m just so in love with you,” he hummed, kissing his jaw softly. Koushi giggled and tilted his head back.

“Daichiii,” he whined, squirming in his boyfriend’s grip a little bit, “at this rate we’re never going to leave the house,” he pointed out, laughing as Daichi continue to nudge his nose up against the crook of Koushi’s neck and jaw.

“Alright, alright, sorry,” he apologized, pulling away with a grin, “ready to go then?”

Koushi rolled his eyes, “I’ve been ready to go for the last few minutes until you decided to mercilessly attack my neck,” he quipped. Daichi only chuckled and grabbed the cooler before walking out of the house and to their car.

\--

Upon arriving to the park, Daichi took note of the gray clouds that were starting to hang overhead. It wasn’t supposed to rain that day, so hopefully they were nothing more than overcast. When the car stopped, Daichi quickly hopped out and made his way around the car, opening the door up for Koushi. Koushi blinked and smiled, taking the hand that Daichi offered him.

“Such a gentleman,” he purred, stepping out of the car and waiting while Daichi grabbed the cooler as well as the blanket he had brought. Once they make their way into the park, Daichi looked over to Koushi.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to find a place to sit down and eat first?” He asked, glancing around for a place for them to sit.

Koushi nodded, “I’m starving, I didn’t get much of a chance to eat during lunch today because I was dealing with some issues some students were having,” he explained.

Spotting a hill that overlooked a good portion of the park, Daichi lead Koushi over, placing the blanket down onto the grass once they reached the top. “Well don’t worry,” he began, “I made plenty of food for us to eat,” he told him, settling down next to Koushi. He reached into the cooler and pulled out a large bento box. Koushi smiled when he pulled off the lid and scooted closer.

“You always make the prettiest bento boxes,” Koushi crooned, reaching for a pair of chopsticks, only to be stopped by Daichi. He only blinked and looked at Daichi, a little confused. Daichi smiled and picked up some of the chicken he had prepared, holding up for Koushi to eat. Koushi grinned softly and leaned forwards, taking the chicken from the chopsticks into his mouth. 

After repeating this process a few times, Koushi pulled away with a soft giggle, “aren’t you going to eat anything?”

“Well yeah but --”

“Here, hand me those chopsticks,” Koushi requested, reaching out for the spare pair of chopsticks sitting by the cooler. When Daichi handed them over, Koushi began to feed Daichi as well, and soon the couple were alternating feeding one another until the box was empty. Daichi put the lid on the box and reached back into the cooler, grabbing a plastic container that contained two cupcakes. They were beautifully decorated, _too beautiful_ in fact.

While Daichi was a phenomenal cook and even worked at a top notch restaurant, both of them knew baking was completely lost on him. Koushi still recalled the day he returned home to find Daichi covered in flour with a failed cake burned into a pan. Daichi had apparently intended to surprise Koushi but almost burned down their kitchen instead. That had occurred shortly after they moved in together and it was one of Koushi’s favorite memories as it ended up in both of them covered in flour, cake batter and frosting. In the end, they had finished a cake that neither of them ate until the next day because they spent the rest of the evening kissing the frosting and batter off of one another’s skin.

“I um, I didn’t make this,” Daichi admitted without Koushi’s prompting, “after last time I figured it’d be safer to just buy them,” he explained, rubbing the back of his head. Koushi only smiled endearingly and kissed Daichi on the cheek.

“It’s okay, I’d rather have store bought cupcakes than a burned down kitchen,” Koushi told him, taking one from the container.

Daichi smiled, “that’s fair,” he hummed, picking up the cupcake to begin eating it. Daichi watched as Koushi bit into the cupcake, successfully getting frosting all over the top of his nose. Once they had both finished their cupcakes, Daichi leaned over and kissed the top of Koushi’s nose, licking away the frosting as he did.

Koushi giggled and leaned back, “did you just lick my nose?”

“You had frosting on it!” Daichi exclaimed, putting the empty containers into the cooler.

“Oh my God, Daichi, you’re such a dork,” Koushi told him, laughing as he did so.

“And you eat cupcakes very messily,” he retorted, putting the lid back onto the cooler, “wanna keep walking?” He asked. 

Koushi nodded, “yeah, I wanna see the koi pond,” he hummed, helping to roll up the blanket. Daichi smiled, Koushi always wanted to see the koi pond every time they came and he was sure as Hell glad he wanted to now. 

Once they packed everything up and quickly brought it back to the car, they began to make their way to the center of the park where the koi pond was located. Daichi slipped his hand into Koushi’s and simply listened while Koushi talked about all that had happened at work that day. He couldn’t help but stare at Koushi with nothing but love in his eyes, taking in the way his face glowed in the lights that had started to illuminate the park as it started to get a little darker now. 

When they reached the park’s center, Koushi wasted no time in trotting over to the pond, leaning over the stone barrier to peer into the water. Underneath the glassy surface were dozens of koi fish swimming around, gold and white scales glinting underneath the fairy lights that surrounded the pond. Koushi sighed happily and leaned his head on his hand, staring into the pond, mesmerized.

“I love this pond so much, it’s so pretty, especially with the way the fairy lights sparkle on the surface of the water,” he murmured, looking up at the plethora of lights that surrounded them.

Daichi smiled and nodded, watching Koushi watch the fish for a little while before shifting almost nervously. It was now or never.

“Hey, Koushi?”

“Yeah?” He answered, turning to look at Daichi. 

“You know I love you right?” He asked, walking over so he was standing in front of Koushi and adjacent to the pond barrier. 

“Of course!” He chirped, smiling, “and I love you too.”

Daichi smiled, “well that’s good, because um,” he paused, swallowing a breath to try to calm his racing heart. Recomposing himself, Daichi went on to continue speaking. “Koushi, we’ve known each other for so long and you’ve changed my life in so many ways, too many to even begin to count. Everyday, I wonder to myself how I got so lucky to be with someone as beautiful, smart and wonderful as you.”

Koushi’s face turned bright red, “Daichi…” he murmured, feeling a little embarrassed by Daichi’s loving words, but in the best way.

“And I can’t imagine being with anybody else but you, I don’t want to be with anybody else but you.” Daichi took Koushi’s hands, rubbing his thumbs over the soft skin of his slender hands, “You’re the most important thing to me and I love you with every part of me, and I always will,” he told him, pausing to take another breath. “So that’s why, Sugawara Koushi, will you --” Daichi was just starting to lower himself to the ground when suddenly a loud crack of thunder echoed across the park followed by an onslaught of rain. 

“Oh!” Koushi gasped, suddenly finding himself drenched by rain. Daichi was stunned, it wasn’t supposed to rain! Both of them stared at one another before starting to laugh, Koushi reached a hand up to cup Daichi’s face. “What were you saying, Dai?”

Daichi smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little black box and opening it, “Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?” He asked, half-shouting over the rain that slapped against the pavement. 

Koushi’s eyes grew wide, by the time he had asked, Koushi knew full well what he was about to say, but hearing the actual words still felt like a surprise and a shock. He beamed and threw himself at Daichi throwing his arms around his neck. “Oh, Daichi, yes, of course I will,” he told him, hugging him tightly and laughing happily. He pulled away and kissed him passionately, not caring how the water soaked through their clothes and began to chill them to the bone, because in that moment, all of the love he felt for Daichi was more than enough to keep him warm. Daichi smiled against Koushi’s lips and held him close, not wanting to break away from Koushi’s oh so soft lips. 

When they did finally pull away, Daichi reached into the box and plucked out the ring, slipping it onto Koushi’s finger. It was a small ring but more than enough for Koushi. It’s silver band fit delicately around Koushi’s slender finger and the light blue gem in the middle glinted softly in the fairy lights overhead. 

“Daichi...it’s so beautiful,” he breathed, staring down at the ring that now decorated his finger.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he replied, cupping Koushi’s cheek now and rubbing his thumb over the rain-wet skin. Koushi blushed again and kissed Daichi lovingly, running his fingers through Daichi’s short, wet hair.

“I love you so much…” he murmured, pulling away. Daichi took Koushi’s hand and squeezed it tightly, looking into his honey colored eyes deeply.

“I love you so much too...I always will.” He promised, resting his forehead against Koushi’s.

\-- 

About a year and six months later, the couple stood at the altar, looking into one another’s eyes just as lovingly as the day they got engaged. The entirety of team Karasuno watched on from either side of the two, while the rest of the friends they had made over the years, some from college or other teams they got to know in high school, watched from the seats. 

Daichi felt like crying just from how Koushi was dressed alone. He looked absolutely heavenly in white his white tux, his skin and hair practically glowing. Daichi swore he was an angel, in fact, there was no swearing, he just was an angel; and when Koushi gave his vows, Daichi was sure that he was going to break then and there. Sure enough, when Koushi’s voice cracked with the overwhelming love and emotion that came from his words, Daichi broke too. He couldn’t help the little sniffle that escaped him followed by a little laugh when Koushi mentioned their baking misadventure from when they first moved in together. 

When Koushi finished his vows, Daichi had to swipe at the tears in his eyes and swallow a breath so his voice wasn’t completely shaking when he read his. Daichi had found his vows hard to write because how could he put into words how much he loved Koushi when his love for him went beyond the limits of language? Though guessing by the way the tears in Koushi’s eyes multiplied with every word he said, he figured he did a good job. 

Once the rings were exchanged (the sight of the gold band on Koushi’s finger made Daichi want to break down all over again) the two kissed upon the officiator’s instruction and in that moment, there was no sweeter taste in the world than Koushi’s lips against his own. Dimly, in the distance, he heard the clapping and cheering of their friends, family and teammates, though he didn’t pay any attention to it because the only thing that mattered to him in that moment was Koushi. 

Pulling away, they stared into each other’s eyes, smiling and laughing before turning to face the rest of the crowd. Looking out over the faces of their loved ones filled Daichi’s heart with even more warmth and happiness, and he knew Koushi felt the same by the way he squeezed Daichi’s hand and looked at him happily. 

Their former teammates came up to give their congratulations first, Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted theirs while Asahi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima offered theirs at a softer, but just as meaningful volume. Hinata crooned over how exciting it is the two are finally married while pestering Kageyama about how happy they are and how awesome it all was. Kageyama only smiled softly at Hinata. Unlike Hinata, his congratulations came silently with nothing but a look that the two could read perfectly as his congratulations. Shimizu and Yachi came to their sides as well, giving the same sentiments, Shimizu as composed as ever and Yachi’s energy still unwavering. 

With all the support from their former teammates, Daichi knew that they’d never be alone and would always have help when they need it. He felt tremendously lucky to have them, doesn’t know what he’d do without them. Though, as he stared into Koushi’s eyes, he felt more lucky to have Koushi as his for forever, to share a last name with him now and to share his life with him until the day they died.

Yep, there was not a single doubt in Daichi’s mind that he was most definitely the luckiest man in the whole universe.

**Author's Note:**

> when i was writing the proposal my heart was literally racing like i was having anxiety over daichi's anxiety lMFAO but holy f UCk this turned out really sweet and oh my goddd these two i just cant handle it.
> 
> also like i didnt mention this but asahi was totally daichi's best man and tbh oikawa was suga's cause i feel like they became super close friends in college or smth.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
